Nightmare
by latitelfemagik
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard, plus de Voldemort,Draco et Hermione vont découvrir le terrible secret de leur meilleure amie Ambre, secret qui la rapprochera de leur sombre professeur de potions...résumé pas fameux
1. Chapter 1

Severus/Ambre, Draco/Hermione, romance, humour, situations difficiles...Draco, Snape, Lucius et Narcissa OOC.

résumé: Septième année à Poudlard, Voldemort est mort et la vie reprend son cours. Ambre, meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, Serpentard dans l'âme est aimée de tous, sauf quelques Gryffondors...ils croient tout savoir sur elle mais ne connaissent pas l'enfer qu'elle vit une fois chez elle, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate...

Salut à tous!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic totalement différente de la dernière!

Je ne sais pas encore à quel ryhtme je vais publier, je n'ai que deux chapitres de bouclés et le troisième est en préparation! j'ai également une seconde fic sur le feu que je ne devrai pas tarder à publier!donc je pense qu'un chapitre par mois est un bon début!

Si jamais vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan alors qui sait, je pourrai me servir de vos idées!lol!(en même temps c'est que le premier chapitre...)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, mes excuses pour les fautes s'il y en a!

Enjoy!!!!!!

**Nightmare**

chapitre 1: quand on croit que tout va bien.

« Reviens ici Bradford ! » hurla Malfoy.

« Débrouilles-toi tout seul Draco » répondit Ambre en s'éloignant.

« BRADFORD !! »

Les élèves, plus vraiment effrayés par Draco depuis la mort de Voldemort l'année précédente, riaient de le voir enrager contre Ambre Bradford, aussi hautaine, sarcastique, dédaigneuse…serpentard que lui, et qui avait osé lui teindre les cheveux en vert. Ambre, que certains appelaient « la jumelle » parce qu'elle était en tous points identique à Draco sauf pour ses cheveux qui étaient aussi bruns que ceux du jeune homme étaient blonds, qu'ils avaient le même caractère et le même don pour les remarques sarcastiques, se rendit dans les cachots pour son cours suivant. Pensant qu'elle était la première arrivée, elle s'adossa au mur et attendit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit ni la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, ni l'ombre menaçante se faufiler jusqu'à elle.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous attendez ? » demanda Snape calmement, trop calmement.

« Professeur ? J'attends le début de votre cours… »

« Vous vous foutez de moi Bradford ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis là depuis cinq minutes et je suis venue directement après le cours de métamorphose… »

« La ferme ! Retenue, 20h, mon bureau ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous ! Que croyiez vous ? Que nous allions attendre que vous daigniez nous faire l'honneur d'assister à mon cours avant de commencer ? »

« Mais Monsieur… »

« Un mot de plus et je vous donne une retenue pour chaque minute de retard, soit 45 retenues ! » susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui lui était arrivé et enragea en voyant le sourire goguenard de Malfoy qui attendait bien sagement la reprise du cours.

Hermione intercepta Ambre à la sortie du cours.

« Ambre ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce maudit Malfoy m'a jeté un sort de confusion pour que je n'aie plus la notion du temps »

« Je suppose que les cheveux verts étaient de toi ? »

« Oui, mais là il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Si les serpentards se battent entre eux maintenant » marmonna Ron.

« Un commentaire la belette ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner vivre dans ton trou avec ta famille de belettes ! » S'énerva Ambre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa auprès de Ron qui regardait la serpentard suivre Malfoy.

« Comment fais-tu pour être amie avec elle ? » demanda Ron.

« Ron… »

« Non mais c'est vrai, on dirait Malfoy version fille !toujours en train de faire la belle et d'envoyer paître tous ceux qui l'approchent ! »

« Ron… »

« Et puis c'est une serpentard ! »

« **Ron !** Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de remettre en cause notre amitié et si le fait qu'elle soit à serpentard te dérange tant je ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi ! » S'énerva Hermione avant de les laisser seuls en plein milieu d'un couloir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin ? »

« Ron, tu es vraiment désespérant tu sais » souffla Harry en secouant la tête.

Ambre, qui avait suivit Malfoy, attendit qu'ils soient sortis des cachots pour l'attaquer.

« Rictusempra »

Il l'évita de justesse et la puissance du sort fit exploser l'armure qu'il toucha. Il se releva et tendit sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus »

« Protego »

« Expelliarmus »

Draco se baissa et le sort atteignit Goyle qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva et reprit son duel.

« Furonculus »

Ambre l'évita tranquillement et révéla Pansy qui était juste derrière elle. Un horrible cri retentit alors qu'elle découvrait les furoncles qui parsemaient son visage. Les élèves les plus doués se protégeaient avec des boucliers et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'étaient enfuis pour se mettre à l'abri. Lorsque Dumbledore arriva sur le lieu du duel, de nombreux serpents jonchaient le sol, une autre armure avait brûlé, plusieurs autres élèves avaient été victime de divers sorts et Ambre et Draco se jaugeaient du regard en tournant comme des fauves en cage.

Une boule de feu le frôla, brûlant au passage quelques cheveux et poils de sa barbe.

«Silencio ! » hurla-t-il.

Les deux serpentards sursautèrent en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été pris et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jeter de sorts. Seule la présence de leur directeur les empêchait de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils se contentèrent de se lancer des regards noirs qui n'étaient rien comparés à ceux que leur lança leur professeur de potion quand il apprit ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je vais m'occuper d'eux »

« Ne soyez pas trop dur Severus, je les veux en un seul morceau, Minerva viendra vous chercher lorsque j'aurai décidé de la punition adéquate »

« Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas adepte des punitions corporelles Albus »ironisa-t-il.

« En effet, j'avais oublié ce petit détail…bon courage » lança Albus d'un ton enjoué qui s'adressait plus aux élèves qu'à l'enseignant.

Severus ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau en fixant les deux élèves les plus doués de sa maison. Il posa son menton sur ses mains jointes et les observa. Ambre et Draco, égaux à eux-mêmes, le fixèrent à leur tour d'un air ennuyé. Ils prirent peur lorsqu'un sourire plus que pervers se dessina sur son visage. Il fit apparaître un bureau deux places et leur ordonna de s'asseoir.

« Bien, vous allez m'écrire 30cm de parchemin et me faire un portrait détaillant toutes les qualités de votre camarade… »

« Nos qualités ? »S'étonna Draco.

« Vous avez très bien entendu Mr Malfoy, vous ventez les qualités de Miss Bradford et vice-versa. »

« Et oui Miss, je m'amuse particulièrement bien, surtout à l'idée de lire vos dissertations ! » railla l'homme

Ambre rougit et baissa les yeux, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il pouvait utiliser la légilimancie dès qu'il était en contact avec les yeux d'une personne et elle l'avait pensé tellement fort…Severus dut réprimer un rire lorsqu'il les vit se regarder en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient écrire. Les deux fautifs, sentant le regard de Snape posé sur eux, n'osaient pas lever les yeux de leur copie. Il s'arrêta sur Ambre. Ses lèvres autour de la plume, ses dents qui en mordillaient le bout, ses doigts, longs, fins et délicats, qui remettaient une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, son froncement de sourcil alors qu'elle réfléchissait, sa peau nacrée qui appelait les caresses, à nouveau ses lèvres, rosées et si tentantes…Il se frappa mentalement, « Ressaisis-toi Severus, fantasmer sur une élève, faut vraiment que tu prennes des vacances… »

_Toc Toc Toc_

« Entrez »

« Severus, Albus nous attends, Mr Malfoy, Miss Bradford, laissez ça et suivez-nous »annonça McGonnagal.

« Et ne croyez pas échapper à votre dissertation » ajouta Snape en se levant.

Ambre soupira et se leva à son tour, Malfoy la suivant. Le trajet se passa en silence. Arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore, la directrice adjointe se retourna pour leur faire face.

« Je tiens à vous prévenir que vos parents ont été convoqué » leur dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

« Bien…alors allons-y » souffla Draco.

« Mes parents aussi ? » demanda Ambre.

« Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais ça ne saurait tarder. » répondit McGonagall.

« Alors Bradford, on a peur de se faire taper sur les doigts par papa maman ? » ironisa Malfoy.

Severus croisa le regard de la jeune femme et y décela de la peur, il n'avait pas revu ce regard depuis la dernière bataille, mais c'était différent, ce jour là, il pouvait aussi y lire de la détermination. Elle avait l'air totalement terrifiée. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait pas les Bradford et ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir. Par contre, il avait déjà vu ce genre de réaction et il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

« J'espères vraiment me tromper, la dernière fois que j'ai vu un enfant réagir comme ça, il se faisait battre par ses parents...elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, et je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur de rentrer chez elle…en même temps je suis mal placé pour parler de ça moi qui ne montre jamais mes émotions… » Pensa-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'engouffra dans le bureau. Draco était déjà assis auprès de ses parents qui affichaient un air amusé.

« Encore une énième dispute ? » demanda Narcissa en enlaçant Ambre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous disputez autant, après tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble pendant la guerre ! » s'exclama Lucius.

« Elle m'a teint les cheveux en vert ! » s'insurgea Draco en lançant un regard venimeux à la jeune femme.

Elle se posta à côté de Snape adossé face à la porte et répondit que Draco lui avait lancé un sort de confusion pour qu'elle arrive en retard en cours de potions. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à Severus qui avait arqué un sourcil. Narcissa eut un court rire alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Ambre se tendit et se rapprocha de la silhouette rassurante de son professeur. La porte s'ouvrit sur les parents d'Ambre. Dumbledore les salua et sa mère se précipita sur elle.

« Comment as-tu pu te battre comme une chiffonnière !! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Ambre voulut répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. La rage et l'humiliation parcouraient ses veines mais elle resta impassible, tous les propos injurieux auxquels elle pensait se battaient pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais elle resta silencieuse, seule la flamme de la haine brûlant au fond de son âme aurait pu se refléter dans ses yeux alors elle les ferma. Elle les rouvrit et regarda sa mère d'un air neutre, totalement détendue, comme si elle était en face d'une inconnue qui n'avait aucune importance.

« Allons, allons, rien ne mérite une telle réaction » lança Albus pour essayer de la calmer.

« Je ne vous permet pas de remettre en question mon éducation ! » cracha la mère.

« Bien, si vous voulez vous asseoir Mrs Bradford, je vais vous faire part de ma décision » répondit-il durement.

« Mrs Pritchett ! Je suis remariée depuis 9 ans ! » Lança-t-elle d'un air hautain.

« Donc, Mrs Pritchett, j'ai décidé, pour le bien-être de cette école, qu'il était nécessaire de faire cesser ces disputes…c'est pour cela que, dès ce soir, une nouvelle chambre sera ajoutée dans les appartements des préfets en chefs où séjourne MrMalfoy, ils seront en binôme dans tous les cours et un sortilège les liera toute la journée, ils ne pourront pas s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres. »

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui pourrait arriver en laissant deux jeunes gens pleins d'hormones si proches l'un de l'autre ? » demanda Mr Pritchett.

« Insinuez-vous par là que mon fils ne sait pas se tenir ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

« Non, mais vous connaissez les jeunes, ils sont capables de tout… »

« Comment pouvez vous parler de la sorte de votre belle-fille ? Elle s'est jetée corps et âme dans la dernière bataille, elle a grandement contribuée à notre victoire sur Voldemort et la seule chose qui vous vient à l'esprit est le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir une relation avec mon fils ? » S'énerva Narcissa.

« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Mrs Pritchett.

« Comment ça de quoi je parles ? Mais votre fille est une héroïne de guerre, une sorcière très puissante et une jeune femme exceptionnelle ! »

« J'aimerai parler à Ambre seul à seul » ordonna Mr Pritchett.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répondit Albus.

« C'est mon droit le plus strict en tant que parent ! »

Ambre se laissa envahir par la peur lorsqu'elle entendit le directeur leur proposer d'utiliser la pièce adjacente à son bureau. Elle les regarda tour à tour et s'arrêta sur Draco. Il lui lança un regard moqueur qui se transforma en inquiétude lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se reprit et lui envoya un regard rassurant. Elle prit une inspiration et passa devant son beau-père sans le regarder.

Il avait à peine fermer la porte et lancé un sort d'insonorisation que ses mains parcouraient déjà son corps. Ambre, horrifiée, fermait les yeux et essayait de penser à autre chose.

« Trois mois que je ne t'ai pas touché…tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet tu me fais ma petite pute… » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Ne me touche pas… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » gronda-t-il.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!! » hurla-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

« Oh…mais c'est que ma petite pute se rebelle ! Tu sais, ça mérite une punition… » Lança-t-il, d'un air de dément.

« Non…je vous en prie…non » implora Ambre d'une petite voix.

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils soient dans la pièce d'à côté, sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de m'offrir une petite gâterie…**Doloris** ! »

Ambre s'effondra et commença à convulser, elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

« Alors, tu ne cries pas ? **Doloris** ! »

La puissance était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser, seule la douleur persistait dans son esprit. Ses lèvres ensanglantées laissaient passer d'horribles hurlements qui se répercutaient dans la pièce. Il arrêta le sort et s'approcha d'elle. Il la frappa dans l'estomac, encore, et encore. Il la frappa si fort qu'elle en perdit connaissance. Contrarié, il la réveilla à coup de Doloris.

« Tu as compris ? Tu ne me répondras plus jamais…**plus jamais !!** »

« Je…je ne…répondrais plus… » Murmura-t-elle en cherchant son souffle.

« Jamais ? »

« J…Ja…Jamais… »

« Bien, tu es très obéissante tu sais ! » susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu sais quoi faire, tu n'en parles à personne et tu fais comme si tout allait bien ! » ordonna Mr Pritchett en lui lançant un sort d'illusion.

Ambre se releva difficilement. Il la dévisagea un moment, le désir brûlant au fond de ses yeux, et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'accorda une minute pour se reprendre et sortit à son tour. Elle rejoignit le maître des potions en évitant les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Bien, tout est réglé, nous vous laissons décider, nous sommes sûr que vous prendrez les bonnes décisions »

« Mais, Terry ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas chérie, j'ai réglé le problème avec ta fille, elle m'a promis qu'elle ne recommencerai pas ! »

« Vous partez bien précipitamment » s'étonna Snape.

« J'en suis désolé mais j'ai d'autres obligations ».

Ils saluèrent les sorciers et, à la demande de Mr Pritchett, partirent par la cheminée.

« Ambre ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Draco.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et commençait à trembler. Elle voulut faire un pas mais s'effondra devant son professeur qui se précipita sur elle. Elle se pliait de douleur, ses ongles transperçant les paumes de ses mains pour ne pas crier. Snape la mit sur le dos et lui prit les mains pour qu'elle ne se mutile plus. Albus appela Pompom par poudre de cheminette et elle apparu dès la communication coupée. Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et lança un finite incantatem. Narcissa étouffa un cri, les cheveux en bataille, le visage plein de contusions, les lèvres recouvertes de sang plus ou moins coagulé, Ambre était méconnaissable. Pompom jura et obligea sa patiente à avaler une potion calmante.

« Pourquoi ne se calme-t-elle pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Il lui faut quelque chose de plus fort… » Répondit l'infirmière d'un air triste.

« Quoi mais pourquoi ? La seule chose que cette potion ne peut pas calmer est les effet du… » Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui Draco, elle ne peut pas calmer les effets du Doloris »

L'infirmière lui administra la potion adéquate et fit un rapide diagnostic sous les yeux inquiets des sorciers présents. Elle poussa un petit cri et ils sursautèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

« De nombreuses fractures, certaines très anciennes, elle doit être battue depuis de longues années, elle a une commotion cérébrale, plusieurs côtes cassées, la rate et le colon perforés…rien que je ne puisse réparer…mais… »

« Pompom ? » insista Albus.

« Elle a été violée à de nombreuses reprises et si sauvagement qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne année!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!je vous souhaite à tous tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter de meilleur!!

Bon alors techniquement on est en janvier donc voilà le second chapitre: Révélations.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et à Snakesandapples pour ta review et ton message ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espères que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Grrrrr le site enlève tous mes espaces donc dsl pour la mise en page...j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 2: Révélations.

Ambre ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en gémissant. Le blanc éclatant de l'infirmerie était une vraie torture pour son crâne. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui glisser une potion dans la bouche et se sentit soulagée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était loin d'être seule. Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour d'elle, le professeur Snape s'énervait sur le Directeur et le couple Malfoy tandis que Draco lui tenait la main. Elle lui sourit en lui disant que le vert lui allait bien au teint (1). Il soupira avant de lui demander comment elle se sentait.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Tu t'es évanouie..."

"Oh...et c'est pour ça que tout le monde a l'air si inquiet?"

"Oui, surtout que c'était un contre-coup du Doloris."

"Ah..."

"Et c'est tout ce que tu dis?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?" répliqua-t-elle froidement en retirant sa main de celle du blond. Elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir et se roula en boule.

"Ambre? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a jamais dit?" demanda-t-il, attristé.

"Je suis désolée Draco."

"Je croyais qu'on était amis..."

"..."

"Ne sois pas si dur Draco, il y a parfois des choses difficiles à avouer" intervint Narcissa en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Ambre vit son professeur se tenir face à elle mais elle s'obstinait à fixer ses robes noires.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda doucement Albus.

"Comment voulez-vous qu'elle se sente Albus?" siffla Lucius.

Ambre soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit une main froide se poser sur son front et supposa que c'était l'infirmière.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, je veux juste continuer comme avant..." lança-t-elle en gardant les yeux soigneusement fermés.

"Avant quoi?" demanda Draco.

"Avant que vous ne soyiez au courant...mais...si tu ne veux plus me voir je comprendrai"

"Non! Ambre regardes-moi, regardes-moi bon sang! tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule de toute l'école à ne jamais m'avoir considéré comme un Malfoy, à ne jamais avoir été persuadé que j'étais un mangemort, la seule à avoir osé me teindre les cheveux en vert...je t'aime moi comment veux-tu que je te rejette."

Le jeune Malfoy avait pris son visage entre ses mains et caressait ses joues de ses pouces.

"J'ai si honte Draco" murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il la rapprocha doucement de lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Il sentit ses mains serrer son pull et la berça pour calmer ses tremblements.

"Il ne te touchera plus ma belle, je te le promet" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Albus soupira, et lança la première question d'une longue série.

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Leur mariage."

"Quel âge avais-tu?'

"Un peu plus de huit ans."

"Est-ce que ta mère le sait?"

Draco la sentit s'affaisser, elle semblait n'avoir même plus la force de s'agripper à lui.

"Je...je lui ai dit...il y a si longtemps...elle...elle n'a jamais voulu me croire...mais je...je ne sais pas si elle s'est rendu compte de ce qui se passait quand il se levait la nuit et qu'il...il..."

Draco ne pu rien faire lorsqu'elle se leva en marmonnant. Elle fit quelques pas et percuta légèrement son professeur de potions. Elle croisa son regard et détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde trop tard. Elle le vit se raidir et sentit la colère émaner de lui.

"Pompom, elle a besoin de prendre une douche" lança-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Narcissa s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et lui fit suivre Pompom jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Severus s'adossa au mur le plus proche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage mais il était inutile de le voir pour ressentir sa colère. L'atmosphère était lourde. Lucius soupira et de la buée sortit de sa bouche.

"Hum...Severus...calmes-toi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de finir gelé"

La température baissa encore de quelques degrés et Malfoy senior vit les lèvres de son fils bleuir. Albus allait intervenir mais Narcissa le devança. Elle posa une main sur le bras gauche de Severus.

"Sev...s'il te plaît..."

Il laissa échapper un soupir et la chaleur emplit à nouveau la pièce.

"Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu ne nous avait pas gratifié d'une de tes légendaires colères Sev" rit Narcissa.

Draco questionna son père du regard.

"Severus agit sur la température lorsqu'il commence à être en colère" expliqua celui-ci.

"Oh...c'est pour ça qu'il fait toujours si chaud dans sa salle de cours" ironisa Draco.

"Non, ça c'est pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, ce serait moins marrant si l'atmosphère était chaude et réconfortante...et puis les Gryffondor ont toujours eu du mal à supporter le froid" répondit le concerné.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel alors que tous les Serpentard de la pièce arboraient leur éternel sourire sournois.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Au même moment dans la salle de bain……………………………………………………………………………._

Ambre, assise sur une sorte de table de massage, portait un long peignoir blanc et se sentait mieux. Le petit massage que lui procurait l'infirmière lui faisait le plus grand bien.

« Voilà, c'était le dernier hématome »

« Merci Pompom, je voulais vous demander… »

« Je vous écoute »

« Vous avez du me faire passer tout un tas de tests pendant que j'étais inconsciente et vous…vous n'avez rien trouvé de particulier ? »

L'infirmière tira une chaise, s'y assit pour être au même niveau que sa patiente et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Et bien tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par particulier »

« Je n'aurai probablement pas d'enfant »

La jeune femme avait dit ça d'un ton résolu qui ne convenait pas du tout à la situation.

« Je le sentais c'est comme si ma magie avait empêché qu'il…enfin que je ne puisse pas tomber enceinte alors que…enfin vous voyez quoi » murmura-t-elle.

Pompom l'étouffa dans une étreinte maternelle.

« Alors si la magie est à l'origine de ça, peut-être qu'elle résoudra le problème lorsqu'elle le pensera propice. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous vivons dans un monde de magie, nous sommes loin de savoir tout ce qui est possible, et j'ai vu tellement de choses incroyables arriver ! Alors qui sait… »

Ambre lui fit un immense sourire et la remercia chaleureusement. Pompom s'étonna de la voir si bien portante.

« Ecoutez, je vis avec depuis longtemps, Poudlard est l'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité, je vais sûrement avoir du mal à m'empêcher d'y penser maintenant que tout le monde est au courant et qu'il a réussi à m'atteindre alors que j'étais ici mais je vais surmonter ces évènements comme j'ai surmonté les autres. »

Pompom lui sourit et la laissa s'habiller.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Retour à l'infirmerie……………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Tous les proches d'Ambre regardèrent leur infirmière attitrée fermer la porte de la salle de bain et les rejoindre en souriant.

« Eh bien, elle m'étonnera toujours ! »

« Pompom ? » s'étonna Albus.

« Elle est gonflée à bloc et décidée à vivre comme elle le désire, c'est étonnamment positif »

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » lâcha Severus en fixant la porte qu'elle venait de fermer.

« Peut-être, mais les Serpentards sont toujours ceux qui en montrent le moins, alors si sa détermination n'est que du vent, nous avons intérêt à la surveiller de près. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse semblant, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il se passait et elle n'a rien dit de particulier aujourd'hui donc c'est loin d'être fini » dit Draco.

« En tout cas, il est hors de question que ses « parents » l'approchent à nouveau » ajouta Narcissa.

Elle regarda son mari d'un air décidé et il acquiesça en lançant un regard glacial à Severus. Un Malfoy arrive toujours à ses fins, alors à un Malfoy travaillant au Ministère rien n'est impossible. Une vague de honte et de gêne envahit Ambre lorsqu'elle vit l'attention de tous les sorciers présents se focaliser sur elle.

« Draco ? On est pas censé avoir un cours de métamorphose ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Celui-ci acquiesça en regardant la jeune femme enfiler la cape qu'on lui avait apporté. Draco ne réagit que lorsqu'il la vit lui lancer un regard ennuyé. Il embrassa sa mère, salua son père et la suivit dans les couloirs. Ils avaient plus de vingt minutes de retard mais McGonagall, qui était au courant de la situation, les laissa s'asseoir en silence. Hermione jeta un regard étonné et inquiet à la Serpentard qui ne la regarda pas une seule fois de tout le cours. Quand Ambre se leva et s'éloigna de Draco, elle sentit une brusque tension au poignet l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle se retourna et vit Draco froncer les sourcils. Il tira sur son bras et quelque chose la tira vers lui. Elle tira à son tour le plus fort et loin possible et il tomba de sa chaise. Toute la classe éclata de rire et elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être obligatoirement de ma faute ?! »

« Parce que je n'ai absolument rien fait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais moi non plus !! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent au même moment.

« Dumbledore ! »

« Rhahhh !! Il l'a vraiment fait ! Je pensais qu'il aurait abandonné l'idée ! » lança-t-il, dépité.

Il regarda son amie et se rendit compte à son sourire qu'elle était on ne peut plus satisfaite. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et leur infligeait la punition qu'il avait prévu.

« Draco ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Je vais enfin voir ta chambre de préfet ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains comme une enfant de dix ans.

Il soupira.

« Ouais…dis, pourquoi voulais-tu venir à ce cours ? C'est le dernier de la journée, on aurai pu rester tranquillement à l'infirmerie où je sais pas moi… »

« Voyons Drakichou !! Tu sais très bien que j'adooore la métamorphose ! » rit-elle en voyant Parkinson arriver.

« Drakichou !!!où t'étais ?? » cria-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

Draco soupira et prit son allure la plus glaciale avant de se retourner vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ? »

« Mais je m'inquiétais, tu avais disparu depuis ta détention » expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

« Eh bien tout va bien et maintenant que je t'ai rassuré, Pansy, dégage, lâche-moi, va dans ta salle commune et oublie que j'existe » lâcha-t-il avant d'empoigner Ambre et de partir vers les escaliers.

Ils montèrent un escalier, marchèrent quelques mètres et se retrouvèrent devant un tableau représentant un paysage luxurieux. De l'herbe à perte de vue, courbée par le vent, un ciel bleu, nu de tout nuage, et un majestueux chaîne centenaire créaient une atmosphère incroyablement calme et relaxante. Lorsque Draco donna le mot de passe, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola brusquement dans le ciel et Ambre sursauta. Il lui sourit, fit une courbette et la laissa découvrir la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ambre entra dans un grand salon, des fauteuils parsemés ici et là, autour d'une petite table près de l'immense cheminée, le tout dans des tons de vieux rouge et vert qui s'accordaient à merveille. Trois marches menaient aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Quatre portes ouvraient respectivement sur la luxueuse salle de bain, la chambre d'Hermione, celle de Draco et la nouvelle chambre attribuée à Ambre. Identiques, elles ne se différenciaient que par la couleur, accordées aux maisons. Ambre et Draco avaient, à quelques petites choses près, la même.

"Tu peux mettre un mot de passe à ta porte si tu veux" lui expliqua Draco.

"Tu en as un toi?"

"Hum...j'en avais un mais je l'ai enlevé..."

"Oh je vois!"

"Ambre..."

"Oui?"

"Reste sérieuse un moment tu veux? je voulais juste te dire que si tu te sentais plus en sécurité avec un mot de passe il n'y avait aucun problème,ok?"

Ambre détourna le regard et fit un pâle sourire à Draco quand il s'inquiéta. Elle s'approcha de sa porte et dit clairement "noiraude". Il allait la remercier de sa confiance lorsque le portrait de l'entrée pivota pour laisser apparaître son homologue féminin. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas aperçu et lui parla tout en posant ses affaires sur le canapé du salon.

"Dray tu es là? je m'inquiètes à propos de...Ambre?!"

"Mione? tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque?" lui demanda Draco en l'enlaçant.

"Je devais mais je...enfin...est-ce que tout va bien? je ne vous ai pas revu depuis la fin du cours de potion et tu as passé tout le cours de métamorphose a m'éviter, Ambre!"

"Je ne t'ai pas évité!" s'écria la Serpentard qui se ravisa en voyant le regard que lui lança la rouge et or "oui, d'accord, peut-être un peu..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? c'est quoi cette nouvelle porte?"

"Mione, calmes-toi, on va tout t'expliquer, pas la peine de nous assourdir avec toutes tes questions" lui répondit Draco en la couvant du regard.

"Oh ce que vous êtes cute..." soupira leur amie en battant des cils...avant d'exploser de son rire démoniaque.

Hermione la coursa dans tout l'appartement en riant. Draco, lui, ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment sa meilleure amie, sa petite soeur, pouvait agir comme ça après ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle n'avait plus à faire semblant puisqu'il était au courant, elle n'avait plus à se cacher et à jouer la comédie devant lui. Lorsqu'elle se faufila derrière lui pour éviter sa furie de petite amie et lui tirer la langue il lui attrapa le bras et la regarda sérieusement. Celle-ci pâlit et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce chuta considérablement.

"On doit parler Ambre, tu le sais, alors ne paniques pas, tout va bien se passer, viens t'asseoir"

Hermione qui avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas s'assit à côté de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle la sentit se tendre un instant à son contact et se détendre aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda son Serpentard qui ne quittait pas Ambre des yeux.

"Quand Dumbledore nous a attrapé, il nous a amené à Severus qui nous a donné un devoir et McGo est revenue nous chercher pour nous accompagner à son bureau et nous dire quelle serai notre punition"

"Je suppose que ça a un lien avec le fait que tu sois tombé de ta chaise à la fin du cours et la nouvelle chambre?"

Il acquiesça et reprit son explication "seulement lorsqu'on est arrivé elle s'est retourné vers nous et nous a dit que nos parents avaient été convoqués..."

Il vit la gryffondor pâlir à son tour et reserrer son étreinte sur Ambre qui commençait à trembler.

"N'en dis pas plus Draco, je suppose que son beau-père était là."

"Oui, il...il a exigé de se retrouver seule avec sa fille et le directeur les a laissé seuls dans l'annexe de son bureau..."

Hermione pâlit encore plus si c'était possible, puis ses joues se colorèrent de rouge sous l'effet de la colère qui l'envahissait. Elle prit le visage blafard de son amie dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'il t'approche encore une fois et je te jure que cette fois tu ne me retiendras pas!" lui assura-t-elle tremblante de rage.

La jeune femme se dégagea pour plonger dans une étreinte plus que bienvenue, cachant son visage dans le cou de la préfète. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, Draco partit dans la salle de bain chercher une potion calmante et une de sommeil sans rêves. Il lui fit avaler la première et la porta dans sa chambre avant de lui donner la seconde et de lui expliquer qu'il laissait la porte ouverte s'il y avait un problème. Il lui caressa les cheveux un moment et retourna dans le salon prendre une Hermione chamboulée dans ses bras et profiter lui aussi de la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Les explications viendraient plus tard.

_A suivre..._

1- cf chapitre1, elle lui avait teint les cheveux en vert !notre cher draco n'a pas eu le temps d'y remédier !

Voilà!!!!!j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu!et heu j'aime pas mendier mais une ch'tite review?!lol histoire de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas!parce que si ça plaît à personne ça sert à rien que je publie ma fic... ;

A dans un mois!

Latitelfemagik


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre, mais entre les partiels, le manque d'inspiration et internet qui m'a laché hier alors que j'allais poster...gomen!

merci à fallen.angel et snakesandapples pour leurs review!

voilà snakky ce chapitre t'es dédiée, pour avoir réussi à me motiver!!!!!

enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre Trois: Continuer à vivre.

Un mois s'était écoulé et plus rien n'était pareil. Ambre agissait comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était entourée de monde, en cours, ou dans la Grande Salle, mais changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'elle entrait dans ses appartements. La jeune femme devenait alors moins joyeuse et Draco la retrouvait souvent plongée dans ses pensées. Il s'ensuivait toujours un moment de flottement ou elle hésitait à accepter son étreinte ou juste le contact de sa main sur son épaule. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'Hermione ou lui, réveillés par d'horribles hurlements ou des pleurs, n'accourent dans sa chambre pour la réveiller et lui assurer qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il passait pour elle, personne sauf quelques professeurs et le directeur, qui avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur elle lorsqu'elle entrait dans la grande salle.

Draco était en train de ranger ses affaires de potions lorsque Snape demanda à lui parler. Ambre lui fit un signe de tête et sortit, leur lien magique devenant plus long quand l'un d'eux devait parler à un professeur, où jouer au quidditch.

« Monsieur? » demanda poliment Draco.

Snape ferma la porte de sa classe d'un coup de baguette et dirigea son attention sur son élève préféré.

« Bien...Draco...comment va-t-elle? »

« Je ne sais pas…elle fait des cauchemars tous les soirs et a souvent l'air perdue, mais toujours lorsqu'elle est sûre d'être seule, jamais en présence des autres »

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant…est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé ? »

« Non, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle en avait déjà parlé à Her…Granger mais sans aller dans les détails »

« Draco…arrête de jouer à ça devant moi, je sais bien qu'il y a plus qu'une simple relation amicale entre toi et Miss Granger »se moqua Snape.

« Quoi ? »

« Allons Draco, je ne suis pas un de tes amis pré pubères qui ne peuvent même pas me dire ce qu'est un bézoard alors que nous l'avons vu en première année ! »

«Mais enfin.. »

« Draco !je te dis que je sais alors arrêtes de nier tu deviens fatiguant ! Tu peux partir ! » lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Sev…tu n'en parleras pas aux parents n'est-ce pas ? » hésita Draco.

« Draco, Draco, mon cher neveu ! je suis sûr que ta mère sera ravie de cette surprise !et ton père…et bien il sera probablement soulagé de ne pas avoir de Parkinson dans la famille !mais non, je ne leur dirai rien… »

Draco, toujours sous le choc mais quand même rassuré de la réaction de son parrain, sortit et prit tout son temps pour aller en divination.

« Drakichooouuuuuu !!! »

Draco soupira et lança un regard blasé à Hermione qui passait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ambre rejoignit son ami et craqua.

« Merde Pansy tu peux pas le lâcher deux minutes ? tu vois pas qu'il en a rien à foutre de toi ? trouve-toi quelqu'un si tu es frustrée ! mais lui ne te touchera jamais alors arrêtes de polluer notre air et casse-toi ! » hurla la Serpentard.

« Non mais ça va pas ?comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?Draco est à moi, je l'aime et il m'aime et nous allons nous marier… »

« Reviens sur terre Pansy, maintenant que Voldemort est mort Draco n'a plus à suivre ces règles stupides de sang-pur et tout Poudlard sais qu'il ne te supporte pas et moi non plus, maintenant tu prends ton sac, ta sale face de bouledogue, ton parfum qui me donne la gerbe, tes cris stridents tu sors de mon espace vital qui est d'une distance d'au moins trois cent mètres et tu nous oublie !!!!! »

Pansy gifla sa camarade, lui hurla qu'elle était jalouse parce qu'elle le voulait dans son lit maintenant qu'ils vivaient dans les mêmes appartements et partit en pleurant. Draco, qui avait suivi la fuite de Pansy, se retourna, tout sourire, pour féliciter son amie et se rendit compte de son état. Les poings serrés, tout son corps tremblait et la pâleur de sa peau faisait ressortir les cernes violets sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres fines ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne hésitant entre fureur et panique.

« Ambre ? »

« C'est rien Draco, je suis juste fatiguée…et…elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver, je sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter » soupira la jeune femme en baillant.

« C'est pas grave, il fallait bien que ça arrive, et il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qu'Hermione » lui confia-t-il en frissonnant à l'idée de voir Hermione s'énerver.

« Tu veux aller manger ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je meurs de faim, mais je peux très bien demander aux elfes de maison de m'apporter mon repas si tu préfères rentrer » répondit-il en baillant à son tour.

« Tu crois que notre punition va continuer encore longtemps ? »

« Aucune idée » soupira-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

Il la sentit se tendre à son contact, son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran quand il réalisa qu'elle ne se détendit réellement qu'une fois tout contact rompu. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre après l'avoir salué et il ne la revit que le lendemain matin, étonné de ne pas avoir été réveillé.

« Bien dormi ? » lança Hermione qui relisait une dernière fois son devoir de métamorphose blottie dans les bras de son homologue.

« Ambre ? est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Draco.

Elle venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face et avait entouré ses jambes relevées de ses bras pour être plus à l'aise. Hermione leva les yeux de sa copie. Ambre, plus pâle que jamais, somnolait tranquillement sans avoir conscience de l'inquiétude de ses amis.

« Bien ! » s'exclama la préfète, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« Ambre, direction l'infirmerie ! »

« Hmm ?Quoi ? » demanda Ambre d'une petite voix.

« J'ai dis « direction l'infirmerie ! » et je ne tolèrerai aucun refus ! »

Elle lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui lui souriait d'un air narquois.

« Ok, ok, je ne résisterai pas » rit-elle doucement en se levant.

Elle chancela et évita de peu la rencontre avec la table de salon grâce aux réflexes de l'attrapeur. Draco la releva et se précipita hors de leurs appartements lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son inconscience.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau à l'infirmerie, soupira et se pelotonna dans les couvertures avec la ferme intention de dormir. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec lassitude. Pendant l'espace d'un instant elle avait oublié l'origine de ses insomnies, les images qu'elle voyait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se laissa aller et pleura en silence, comme elle faisait chez elle pour ne pas réveiller ses « parents ». Elle pleura longtemps, sans que personne ne le remarque et fut surprise de voir son professeur de potions à son chevet. Celui-ci semblait attendre silencieusement qu'elle se calme ou qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et resserra les couvertures contre son corps avant de lever timidement les yeux vers lui. Il lui tendit une potion qu'elle avala sans hésiter. Le monde devint flou et elle plongea dans un sommeil bénéfique, un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle se réveilla dans une infirmerie plongée dans l'obscurité et sentit la panique l'envahir à la vue d'une silhouette noire assise près d'elle. Lorsqu'un rayon de lune traversa la pièce et l'éclaira, elle reconnu Severus Snape. Elle le crut endormi mais croisa son regard. Il n'était ni froid, ni distant, juste…concerné, oui c'était le mot, elle pouvait voir une calme attente dans son regard, un peu comme lors des séances d'entraînements qu'il avait donné à ses deux élèves pour les préparer à affronter les mangemorts. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux n'arrivait pas à faire un sort correctement il leur jetait ce regard, pas de commentaires, ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin, ce regard leur donnait envie de ne pas le décevoir, il avait l'air tellement confiant, en eux, en leurs capacités, en leur pouvoir. Ce regard les avait poussé à se dépasser, ils faisaient toujours plus, toujours mieux, jusqu'à épuisement. Mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le dépasser lui, ce qui les faisaient enrager et le faisait rire. Elle n'avait pas revu ce regard depuis, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu il était resté neutre, comme si leur vie lui importait peu. Ambre avait souffert de ce manque. Il était redevenu un professeur et eux…elle était redevenue une simple élève. Plus de duels, plus de sourire franc, plus de fierté dans son regard, plus rien, plus de lien…elle avait aimé se sentir si proche de lui, pouvoir le défier, sentir sa magie le combattre, sentir sa satisfaction de la voir réussir ce qu'il lui demandait…elle avait eu l'impression d'être importante, d'être aim…

Ambre ferma les yeux en priant pour ne pas rougir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ce genre de pensées, c'était son professeur et c'était surtout lui. Son cœur s'était étrangement serré à cette pensée. Elle se calma lentement et osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Toujours le même regard mais pénétrant, envoûtant, et tellement calme. Il posa une main froide sur son front et se pencha vers elle.

« Fermes les yeux »murmura-t-il.

Elle lui obéit et un sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité l'envahit.

« Dors » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Elle eut un petit sourire et s'endormit aussitôt.

Hermione était assise en potions, entre Ron et Harry et tentait de les aider pour qu'ils ne fassent pas exploser leur chaudron.

« Encore cinq petites minutes, s'il vous plaît !!! » supplia mentalement la rouge et or en jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et vit un furtif éclair de panique traverser le regard de l'élève de Gryffondor la plus douée qu'il ait jamais eu.

« C'est fini, amenez-moi un échantillon, nettoyez vos tables de travail et sortez. »

Hermione, totalement dépitée, regarda la potion rose de Ron et celle rouge d'Harry.

« Elle devait être verte les mec »soupira-t-elle.

« Désolé Mione » répondirent-ils d'une voix.

Elle remplit sa fiole et la porta à son professeur tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui la dévisageait outrageusement. Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Elle posa son échantillon sur le bureau et ne manqua pas le sourire en coin de Snape. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le regarda avec insistance, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son sourire alors qu'il l'ignorait royalement. Elle fit volte-face et prit ses affaires d'un geste énervé pour partir à l'infirmerie.

Elle ouvrit silencieusement les portes du domaine de Pomfresh, s'y glissa aussi silencieusement et rejoignit le lit de son amie. Ambre dormait à poing fermé et avait l'air sereine. Hermione la regardait pensivement. Encore quelques jours de cours et ce serait les vacances de Noël.

« Je suis sûre que c'est ce qui la travaille, elle rentrait chez elle chaque année… » pensa-t-elle.

« Deux semaines sans Draco » soupira-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'elle allait être en retard en Arithmancie. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie.

La porte à peine fermée, elle se rouvrit pour laisser passer le directeur accompagné du couple Malfoy. Ils s'approchèrent de la Serpentard alitée en discutant sérieusement. Ambre papillonna des yeux et mit un moment pour comprendre que la personne qui la fixait et qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami n'était autre que Lucius.

« Lucius ?Narcissa ?Professeur Dumbledore ?hum…bonjour » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

« Un peu d'eau peut-être ? » proposa le vieil homme en lui tendant le verre d'eau qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. Pompom débarqua, lui lança tout un tas de sorts avant de les quitter tout aussi vite pour s'occuper d'un autre élève. Ambre soupira et se retourna vers ses visiteurs.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta Albus.

« Oh…et bien…un peu fatiguée… »

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais je voulais te faire part de ce que viennent de m'apprendre nos amis communs. »

La jeune femme questionna Mrs Malfoy du regard qui lui répondit d'un doux sourire. Elle s'approcha et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme tu le sais, les vacances de Noël approchent à grands pas, alors nous sommes venu te proposer de venir les passer au Manoir avec Draco » lui annonça l'aristocrate « en famille » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Mais…vous…enfin je…comment ? »

« Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, sauf peut-être de ce que tu vas nous offrir, j'ai vu ce … »

« Lucius !! ne l'écoutes pas ma chérie, nous viendrons vous chercher à la gare, Draco et toi, et rien ne pourra nous en empêcher » conclut-elle d'un ton ferme.

Ambre les remercia d'un sourire éclatant de joie et de bonne humeur, comme on en avait plus revu depuis des semaines. Narcissa l'attira dans une étreinte maternelle alors que Lucius et Albus se souriaient d'un air entendu.

« Maintenant Ambre, tu vas te recoucher et passer le reste de la journée à te reposer, tu pourras retourner en cours demain matin » lui annonça le directeur en se levant.

Narcissa la borda comme une enfant de huit ans sous le regard goguenard de Lucius qui se pencha tout de même sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Dans deux semaines ma belle » lui murmura le Lord en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ambre eut un petit rire et se rendormit aussitôt sous les regards bienveillants des trois sorciers.

Ils se regroupèrent dans le bureau d'Albus et profitèrent d'une chaude tasse de thé en attendant que le professeur de potions les rejoigne. Celui-ci arriva plus d'une demi heure plus tard, la mine renfrognée. Il salua ses amis et accepta de bonne grâce la tasse que lui proposait son mentor.

« Et bien Severus, ces petits monstres ont l'air de te donner du fil à retordre ! » se moqua Lucius.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir Lucius, toi qui a fui devant le fléau qu'était Draco lorsqu'il jouait avec sa première panoplie de potions ! » siffla Severus en lui lançant un regard acide.

« Par Merlin !je me souviendrai toujours de cette horreur !et tu étais vraiment obligé de lui offrir ça pour le Noël de ses cinq ans ?! » répliqua le bond avec un regard polaire.

« Allons, allons, les enfants ! » tempera Narcissa alors qu'Albus riait le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

D'un simple regard elle les défia de lui répondre. Les deux amis avaient vite appris, et ce dès Poudlard, qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire Narcissa. Mrs Malfoy reprit alors les rênes de la conversation.

« Les avez-vous retrouvé Albus ? »

« Malheureusement, ils s'avèrent difficile à localiser, Mr Pritchett à l'air plus malin que ce que je pensait » soupira le vieil homme d'un air las.

« Ne vous en faites pas Albus, je suis sûr que nous les retrouverons, après tout, ne sommes nous pas les meilleurs espions que vous n'ayez jamais eu ?! » siffla Lucius d'un air hautain.

« Tôt ou tard nous les retrouverons et ils paieront… » ajouta Severus en jetant un froid dans la pièce. Les regards des trois Serpentards étaient déterminés et haineux.

« Au moins Ambre sera en sécurité pendant les vacances, et nous ferons notre possible pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, les lettres de Draco nous ont beaucoup inquiété ! »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr Narcissa, il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'environnement plus adapté que celui que vous allez lui offrir, j'en suis sûr ! quant à son état, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas faire plus… »

Severus se leva et salua à nouveau ses amis, son cours reprenant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Sev ? tu nous rejoindra comme prévu ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Bien sûr Nissa, je serai là le second jour des vacances, comme d'habitude » lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

Les Malfoy prirent congé de leur hôte un instant plus tard, le laissant à sa paperasse.

_A suivre..._

Voilà! alors verdict? bon je sais c'est pas fameux...mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois!A la prochaine!!


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !!!!!!

Il est 2.06 et j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre !!et comme on est officiellement le 1° mars je le publie !!!lol !

Merci à snakesandapples qui m'a inspirée !!lol !!franchement les gens allez lire ses fic elles sont géniales ! et merci à LovelyJune !t'inquiètes, je la continue et je la finirai cette fic !quitte à passer des nuits blanches à la pelle et à m'injecter du café par intraveineuse !!lol

Sur ce, enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapitre Quatre : une effluve de bien-être…

Les quelques jours séparant les élèves des vacances étaient écoulés. Le château se vidait donc, en ce froid matin de décembre, de ses élèves surexcités.

L'ambiance dans les appartements des préfets en chef était différente.

Ambre, hésitant entre l'angoisse et l'excitation, attendait bien sagement ses amis, assise sur sa valise en plein milieu du salon.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, Pattenrond dans ses bras, et salua sa meilleure amie. Elles entamèrent une conversation sur leurs vacances respectives et Draco les rejoignit.

« L'une d'entre vous veut que je porte sa valise ? »

« C'est très galant de ta part Draco mais non ! » lui répondit Ambre en se levant d'un bon. Elle enroula son écharpe verte et argent autour de son cou, leur lança un regard amusé et sortit de leur salle en leur disant qu'elle les attendait dehors.

Aussitôt le portrait fermé Hermione se retrouva entourée d'une chaude étreinte. Pattenrond se faufila tant bien que mal hors de cet étau en crachant. Draco lui jeta un regard amusé avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu viens dans notre compartiment ? » demanda-t-il à la rouge et or.

« J'en meurs d'envie Dray… »

« Mais ? » soupira-t-il.

« Mais Ron m'a encore fait remarquer que je ne passais plus de temps avec eux … »

« … »

« Je suis désolée Dray »

« … »

« Dray ? » commença à paniquer Hermione.

« Je…c'est pas ta faute, si je n'étais pas ce que je suis on ne serai pas obligé de se cacher » soupira-t-il en renforçant son étreinte.

Il lui embrassa le cou avant de se détacher d'elle et se diriger vers la sortie. Le portrait s'ouvrit et il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Ambre, qui connaissait bien les Malfoy, voyait bien dans quel état était Draco malgré le masque qu'il portait. Elle empoigna sa valise et sortit sans un mot pour les deux Gryffondor qui venaient chercher leur amie. Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron qui fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma alors qu'Harry lui empoignait le bras pour le faire avancer plus vite. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois qui fit rougir de colère le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a empêché de lui régler son compte ?! » demanda-t-il au survivant alors qu'Hermione les attendait devant le portrait.

« Ron » le prévint Harry.

« Mais quoi !! elle est toujours en train de me narguer et elle a ce regard, on dirait que je suis une merde ! »grogna-t-il sans se rendre compte que leur amie commençait à s'énerver.

« Ron ? » appela Hermione en essayant de rester calme.

« Quoi ? c'est pas parce qu'ils se sont battus avec nous qu'il faut pour autant faire ami-ami avec eux !ils restent des Serpentard hautains et sans cœurs ! »

« TRES BIEN RONALD ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TES SAUTES D'HUMEURS ! TU ES PEUT-ETRE A GRYFFONDOR MAIS LES SERPENTARD SONT PLUS OUVERTS ET INTELLIGENTS QUE TOI ! OUVRES LES YEUX BON SANG !!LE MONDE N'EST PAS TOUT ROSE ! CE N'EST PAS LE CIEL EST BLEU ET LES OISEAUX CHANTENT OU TOUT LE MONDE IL EST BEAU ET TOUT LE MONDE IL EST GENTIL !!!! DES GENS ONT TOUT PERDU POUR NOUS AIDER, SE SONT BATTU POUR LA LUMIERE MALGRE L'IMAGE QU'ON AVAIT D'EUX, SONT MORTS POUR LA VICTOIRE ! MAINTENANT SI TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE D'EVOLUER ET DE REFLECHIR A LA SITUATION JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE AVEC TOI ! JE PREFERES RESTER AVEC CES SERPENTARD QUE TU DETESTES TANT, PARCE QUE TU VOIS, AMBRE ET DRACO ECOUTENT CE QUE J'AI A DIRE ET RESPECTENT MES SENTIMENTS EUX !! »

Hermione empoigna furieusement sa valise et partit rapidement, essuyant les larmes qui parsemaient son visage. La moitié de l'école avait du entendre leur dispute mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle en avait marre de se cacher, marre de l'incompréhension et de la stupidité de Ron.

Harry regarda son ami dont le visage montrait qu'il était perdu et gêné et souffla un bon coup pour ne pas l'étriper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Ron ! » siffla-t-il en se détournant à son tour.

Ron fit donc le parcours jusqu'à la gare seul avec ses pensées et maugréant dans sa barbe.

Ambre était déjà assise dans son compartiment, Draco perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qu'il ne voyait probablement pas. La jeune femme soupira et se mit à l'aise, blottie dans la confortable banquette du train, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Le Serpentard marchait tellement vite qu'ils avaient mis moins de vingt minutes pour atteindre le train et trouver un compartiment vide. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle les avait laissé, Hermione et lui, seul à seul dans leur salle commune. Alors qu'elle pensait à sa meilleure amie, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et la dite amie entrer furieusement. Les cheveux défaits, les joues et les yeux rougis, la mâchoire crispée, elle était la représentation même de la colère. Elle lança plus qu'elle ne posa sa valise au-dessus d'Ambre avant de se retourner vers Draco qui lui ouvrit les bras sans un mot. Elle s'y coula avec délice en tentant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient toujours de couler. Le blond resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une main. Ambre leur jeta un regard attendrit, et plongea avec délice dans son roman moldu. Le voyage débuta dans une ambiance mêlée de tendresse et de morosité.

Lorsque Ambre émergea de son bouquin, l'après-midi était bien avancée. Elle se leva pour s'étirer et sortit du compartiment, laissant le couple paisiblement endormi. Après un court séjour aux toilettes, elle entreprit une courte promenade dans le train, dévisageant les élèves parfois d'un air dédaigneux, parfois plus amical, moqueur ou amusé. Elle passa devant le compartiment des Gryffondor et croisa le regard émeraude de Potter, à qui elle fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit légèrement avant de répondre à Ron qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour sourire et de se replonger dans son mutisme. Ambre pensa que le rouquin n'avait vraiment aucun tact, elle au moins ne faisait pas pleurer Hermione. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil curieux au dernier compartiment, aussi silencieux que le sien. Le croyant vide, elle ouvrit la porte avant de se figer de surprise. Le professeur Snape était tranquillement assis, tenant un traité de potions d'une main, et caressant un chaton de son autre main. Le chaton, d'une robe nacrée, la fixa de ses yeux bleus électriques. L'homme ne lui jeta pas un regard. Elle hésita un instant et vit le chat sauter sur ses pattes et venir se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet à l'autre occupant de la pièce et ferma la porte. Le chat monta souplement à côté de son maître et miaula. Ambre s'assit sans un bruit et se mit à le caresser distraitement. Elle se laissa envahir par le calme et la sérénité dont était empreint la pièce, et, bercée par la chaleur du chaton ronronnant sur son ventre, elle s'assoupit.

Une légère secousse fit glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qui détourna enfin son regard de son livre. Analysant la situation, il sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Sinh était roulé en boule sur les genoux d'Ambre qui dormait, la bouche entrouverte. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et se replongea dans sa lecture en essayant de faire l'impasse sur la douce chaleur qui irradiait du corps de la jeune femme.

La quiété des lieux fut rompue deux heures plus tard par le brouhaha venant du couloir. Le train ralentissait de plus en plus, la gare était déjà en vue. Snape jeta un énième coup d'œil sur sa protégée et soupira. Sinh bougea une oreille, puis ouvrit un œil avant de s'étirer et de regarder son maître en penchant la tête sur le côté, sa queue battant de droite à gauche.

« Réveilles-la » murmura-t-il.

Le chaton miaula et allongea son corps pour atteindre le menton d'Ambre qu'il entreprit de lécher. Ce qui eut pour effet de la contrarier, elle grogna et se blottit contre l'épaule de son professeur. Sinh ne se démonta pas et grimpa sur son épaule afin de lui lécher tout le visage. Ambre bougea pour essayer de se défaire de la sensation râpeuse qui lui balayait le visage et se mit à rire lorsque le chaton lui lécha l'oreille.

Elle se réveilla et prit quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où elle était et surtout avec qui. Elle vit le chat qui la regardait d'un air innocent et rit en lui caressant la tête. Puis elle croisa le regard hilare de son professeur et rougit.

« Vous devriez retourner à votre compartiment, nous arrivons d'une minute à l'autre. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Oui…je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé professeur »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé Ambre, et je suis sûr que Sinh a apprécié votre compagnie ! n'est-ce pas Sinh ? »

Un miaulement lui répondit. Ambre câlina le chaton encore quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur les genoux de son maître qui n'avait cessé de la regarder.

« Bien…alors on se reverra à la rentrée…et…je...merci ! »

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retourner et de sortir, ou plutôt de fuir, du compartiment.

Severus rit, agrippa son chaton par la peau du coup et l'amena au niveau de ses yeux.

« J'ai bien fait de t'adopter petite boule de poil ! »

Sinh lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le nez, les yeux aussi pétillants que ceux d'Albus avant de se tortiller pour qu'il le lâche.

Ambre rejoint son compartiment et ses amis qui étaient toujours enlacés. Mais réveillés.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » lui demanda Draco d'une voix encore endormie.

« Je…j'étais partie faire un tour et puis je me suis endormie dans un autre compartiment… »

Hermione la dévisagea d'un air amusé.

« Oh…et sur qui t'es tu endormie ? »

« Personne !pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as la trace d'un tissu imprimé sur la joue ! »

Ambre frotta sa joue en rougissant alors que les deux autres étaient morts de rire. Elle attrapa sa valise et attendit qu'ils se calment. Hermione se leva et vint enlacer son amie. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se retourna vers Draco.

« Tu m'écriras ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Tous les jours, c'est une promesse ! » déclara-t-il en retenant son fou rire.

« Brrr !! bon c'est pas fini on dirai deux Gryffondor mielleux ! vous allez être séparé pendant deux semaines c'est pas la fin du monde » éructa Ambre en faisant une mine dégoûtée.

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Ambre chérie !! il fallait le dire si tu étais jalouse !tu veux un câlin ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« M'oui » répondit Ambre en se dandinant comme une gamine de dix ans.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Je t'aime ! » lui lança-t-il puis se retournant vivement vers Hermione il la prit dans ses bras.

« Mais c'est toi que je préfères !! »

Ils explosèrent de rire et tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'habiller avant de sortir du train. Quand Ambre ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment elle fut surprise du silence ambiant.

« Hey !on devrait se dépêcher je crois qu'on est les derniers ! »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle les vit s'embrasser et les laissa à leurs adieux. Sifflotant un chant de Noël elle traîna sa valise jusqu'au quai et chercha le couple Malfoy. Le quai, d'habitude noir de monde, était étonnamment calme.

« Ambre !! »

« Narcissa ! »

« Et bien ma belle, on peut dire que vous n'êtes pas pressé de nous voir !tiens où est Draco ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oh je suis vraiment désolée, vous avez attendu longtemps ? Merlin je ne sais pas quoi dire je… »

« Tout va bien Ambre, cela fait plus de dix minutes que le train s'est vidé, nous avons juste cru vous avoir manqué » la calma l'aristocrate.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, on était en train de rigoler et on a pas vu le temps passer » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas !et Draco ? »

« Oh, hum, il ne devrai pas tarder… » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Père ! Mère ! » cria le blond en se jetant sur eux.

« Voyons Draco !un peu de tenue !et explique nous la raison de ton retard » s'exclama son père d'un air faussement réprobateur.

Draco eu un sourire éclatant alors qu'il se retournait vers Hermione.

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, je suis ravie de vous revoir » les salua poliment Hermione.

« Nous de même Hermione ! tes parents ne sont pas là ?» lui répondit Narcissa en souriant.

« Oh…non, ils ont été tué lors d'un raid… » répondit-elle d'une voix douce, en détournant légèrement le regard.

Tous virent alors Draco passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer à lui avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Hermione, rouge d'embarras n'osait plus regarder les trois autres. Laissant son courage de Gryffondor au placard elle se blottit contre lui et cacha son visage dans son coup.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé Miss Granger, soyez-en sûre » intervint alors Lucius, avant que la situation ne se dégrade.

« Avez-vous un endroit où aller Hermione ? nous serions heureux de vous accueillir sous notre toit, surtout au vu de votre relation avec notre fils » sourit Narcissa.

« Je vous remercie mais mon oncle et ma tante m'attendent, je dois juste prendre le metro, ils ne savent pas pour la magie et Poudlard, ils sont persuadés que je suis dans un pensionnat écossais. »

« Mione, tu es sûre que… »

« Oui Dray, on en a déjà parlé, ils sont ma famille et ils ne comprendraient pas que je ne sois pas là » répondit-elle en se détachant de lui.

A sa grande surprise, la mère de Draco l'enlaça chaleureusement, et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle salua la famille Malfoy, et après un dernier regard à Draco, disparut à travers le passage de la voie 9 ¾.

« Et bien, mon petit Draco est devenu grand ! » s'exclama Lucius en donnant une tape à son fils qui se mit à rougir.

Ambre et Narcissa se mirent à rire avant de transplaner.

Le Manoir Malfoy était immensément grand !

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Ambre lorsqu'elle arriva à destination. D'immenses grilles donnaient accès à une allée bordée de fleurs et d'arbres recouverts de neige en ce froid jour de décembre. Au loin apparaissaient une forêt et un lac. Le terrain s'étendait à perte de vue. La vision enneigée du tout était une vision idyllique.

Ambre, les joues roses et le regard brillant se retourna vers Draco en se retenant de sautiller comme une folle.

« Bienvenue chez vous Miss McBradford » lança son ami en regardant d'un air fier son manoir tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

« Dray ? »

« Oui ? »

« On fera une bataille de boules de neige ? et un bonhomme de neige ?? » lui demanda-t-elle, totalement surexcitée.

« NON !un Malfoy ne se roule pas dans la neige ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air fier en bombant le torse.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on en a fait une pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Lucius et Narcissa rirent ouvertement devant la tête de leur fils avant de prendre la tête du cortège et de rentrer dans leur propriété, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes se disputèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le Manoir.

_A suivre…_

Bon, je sais, il ne se passe absolument rien…mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! je veux le même chat !lol !j'espères que ça vous a plu ! le prochain devrai être légèrement plus mouvementé…mais je ne sais pas encore…lol…suspense !

Au fait, Sinh est le nom d'un chat divin dans une légende Birmane.

A la prochaine !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde!!

Désolée d'avoir tardée mais je suis carrément débordée en ce moment et l'inspiration se fait la malle ;

Bon alors encore un petit chapitre sans grande envergure mais on avance, enfin disons plutôt que moi je sais ou on va!héhéhé

J'ai essayé une nouvelle mise en page, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça!

Snakky je te dédie ce chapitre parce que tu t'es inquiétée!!voilà ta récompense!!lol

Merci à luckyleny et snakky pour vos reviews!ça fait plaisir!et heu adenoide, je suis d'accord avec toi bien-sûr mais tu sais, cette fic est avant tout une fiction et ce qui se passe dans cette histoire reste dans le domaine de la fiction, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi!

Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit blabla alors si vous m'avez lu jusque là je vous laisse à votre chapitre!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapitre Cinq, une effluve de mal-être.

La journée était passée rapidement pour la jeune femme qui avait été excitée comme une puce. La luxuriance du Manoir l'avait totalement subjuguée, à tel point que l'espace d'une minute elle n'avait pas su où poser son regard. Draco et elle avaient passé la nuit à parler et rigoler comme ils le faisaient parfois dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ambre s'était endormie au petit matin, roulée en boule dans une couverture. Draco l'avait regardé dormir tendrement quelques minutes avant de se laisser plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Severus regardait le Manoir Malfoy devenir de plus en plus imposant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour savourer la quiétude des lieux. Il inspira profondément l'air glacial qui lui brûla la trachée et les poumons. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la vie. La simple caresse du vent sur son visage, la simple morsure du froid sur sa peau le grisait totalement. Il reporta son regard sur le manoir et reprit sa marche.

Arrivé à la porte, il frappa quelques coups et un elfe de maison lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Bonjour Tweady »

« Monsieur Snape, bonjour Monsieur, donnez vos affaires à Tweady, Monsieur et Madame vous attendent dans le salon, Monsieur. »

« Merci Tweady, je vais les rejoindre de ce pas »

« Tweady souhaite à Monsieur un bon séjour Monsieur » lui répondit l'elfe avec un sourire éclatant.

Severus lui fit un signe de tête et partit d'un bon pas en direction du salon. Ignorant les tableaux qui murmuraient sur son passage, il entra dans la pièce pour découvrir ses amis tendrement enlacés devant une cheminée où un feu brûlait joyeusement. Narcissa se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Sev ! quel plaisir de te voir ici ! »

« On s'est vu il y a quelques jours et je viens ici chaque année Nissa »

« Arrête de faire ton grincheux Sev ! » rit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Tu as l'air frigorifié Severus ! » lui lança Lucius en le saluant à son tour.

Severus lui fit un sourire sarcastique et se rapprocha de la bienfaitrice source de chaleur. Il se retourna vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir lorsque le dernier des Malfoy fit son entrée.

« Parrain !tu es déjà là ! » s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur lui sous les rires de sa mère.

« Tu es bien comme ta mère Draco, si …expansif ! »

« C'est pas vrai…m'oui enfin peut-être un peu, après tout je suis à moitié Black !et puis tu es mon parrain préféré ! »

« Je suis ton seul parrain, filleul ! »

« Raison de plus ! » rit le blond en saluant ses parents.

« Ambre dort encore ? » lui demanda sa mère.

« Oui, on s'est couché assez tard… »

« Bien, je pense que nous devrions passer à table, je demanderai aux elfes de maison de lui préparer quelque chose » répondit Lucius en se levant.

Les sorciers s'assirent dons autour d'un bon repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Severus allait porter sa fourchette à sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le chiffonner. Arrêtant son geste, il jeta un regard à la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Pas un bruit en dehors des conversations de ses hôtes, pas de mouvement à l'extérieur, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il avait senti.

_Tu deviens parano Severus, va vraiment falloir te ressaisir !_

* * *

Ambre se réveilla en panique, se levant d'un bon du fauteuil où elle s'était pelotonnée. La couverture tombant à ses pieds elle trébucha dessus et se rattrapa comme elle pu. Tremblante, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, s'attardant sur les recoins de la chambre. Elle toucha sa joue en s'agenouillant au sol, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

_Tu deviens totalement barge ma grande ! il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce, personne ne t'a regardé dormir, et personne ne t'a effleuré la joue !! tu es en sécurité, chez Dray, et…MERDE c'est pas vrai j'suis à la bourre !!_

Se relevant aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et dévala les escaliers le plus rapidement possible afin d'atteindre le salon au plus vite. Essoufflée, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle s'excusa de son retard et s'assit sur la seule chaise libre. Relevant les yeux de l'assiette qui venait de subitement apparaître, elle croisa le regard onyx de son professeur préféré. Son cerveau grilla un neurone, passa en mode off, avant qu'un coup de coude de Draco le refasse passer en mode on. Rougissant, elle fit un petit sourire et replongea le nez dans son assiette. Jouant avec sa fourchette, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir faim. Un sentiment de malaise lui étreignait la poitrine sans aucune raison. Elle avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille et croisa à nouveau le regard de Severus. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors qu'il souriait. Draco se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer que son parrain passait toutes les vacances au Manoir. Elle rougit en se revoyant l'embrasser sur la joue dans le train et se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de glousser.

_Et bien ma vieille c'est vraiment pas gagné…tu te met à glousser maintenant ??grrrrrr je deviens totalement stupide…et arrêtes de le regarder bon sang !!_

Severus ne dut qu'à son self-control de ne pas s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler lorsqu'il la vit rougir et qu'il intercepta ses pensées. Il retint la remarque acerbe qui le démangeait et se leva en prévenant ses hôtes qu'il allait travailler dans son laboratoire. Se détournant d'eux, il sentit le regard d'Ambre le brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce. Il soupira en silence et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Ambre ramena son regard sur Narcissa qui lui souriait.

« Que compte tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh…je…je ne sais pas vraiment, je me sens un peu fatiguée, je passerai bien la journée à lire un bon livre, ou quelque chose dans le genre » lui répondit Ambre.

« Bien! Alors Draco tu passeras ta journée avec moi ! »

« Quoi ?! mais pourquoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux moi !? » s'insurgea le blond alors qu'Ambre éclatait de rire.

Sa mère le tira derrière elle alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier à l'injustice.

Lucius lui proposa de l'accompagner à leur bibliothèque, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il lui tendit son bras et commença alors un léger babillage sur l'autorité que montrait Narcissa sur son fils. Ils rirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur but, et Ambre fut ébahie face au nombre plus que conséquent d'ouvrages de styles et genres différents. Les murs étaient recouverts de nombreuses étagères toutes remplies de livres, une longue table trônant au centre de la pièce, et plusieurs fauteuils confortables appelaient à s'y asseoir. Tous les sujets étaient abordés, du droit moldu à la métamorphose, en passant par la cuisine magique et la magie noire. Il lui donna l'autorisation d'emprunter tous les livres qu'elle désirait à la condition qu'elle les remette à leur place. Souriante, Ambre se jeta sur les livres traitant de la magie de défense sans se rendre compte qu'il la laissait à sa lecture. Elle se retourna pour lui parler quand elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans la pièce.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, la sensation d'être épiée revint à la charge, comme dans son rêve. Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur et ouvrit le livre qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Les minutes passèrent et la panique la gagna peu à peu. Les tremblements commencèrent, puis les sueurs froides, et la peur envahit son esprit. Elle se leva et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. Descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse elle arriva au hall d'entrée. Hésitant quelques secondes elle bifurqua vers les cachots où elle savait trouver son mentor. Cependant, les couloirs étaient étroits et obscurs, l'oppressant un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle se mit à courir, les battements effrénés de son cœur et ses bruits de pas résonnant dans sa tête. Les larmes brouillant sa vue, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni une personne en franchir le seuil. Elle percuta un corps et cria en sentant deux bras se refermer sur sa taille. Cédant à la panique elle se débattit, cria, frappa, griffa, avant d'entendre une voix rassurante. Essayant de se concentrer sur ce son, elle reconnu la voix grave de son professeur et se serra convulsivement contre lui. Des sanglots de soulagement s'échappèrent de son corps alors qu'elle entendait cette voix la rassurer inlassablement.

Severus était en train de surveiller une potion lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une course. Jetant un sort d'impassibilité à sa potion pour pouvoir la laisser sans risquer l'explosion, il sortit de son laboratoire et vit une forme courir vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Ambre qu'il la reçut de plein fouet contre lui. Refermant ses bras sur elle en une étreinte réconfortante, il essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups et les griffures. La collant contre lui, il tenta de la calmer comme il pu.

« Calme toi Ambre, ce n'est que moi, calme toi, tout va bien… »

Il continua à lui parler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre et qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Alors, lentement, sans la lâcher, il l'amena à l'intérieur et ferma tout doucement la porte. Il sortit sa baguette pour transformer un tabouret en un confortable canapé et l'y assit. Elle s'agrippa à lui quand elle le sentit se détacher d'elle. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il s'assit à ses côtés et la rapprocha de lui pour qu'elle se calme. Il la sentit se pelotonner contre lui et son propre cœur s'emballa. Soupirant, il se mit à caresser ses cheveux et attendit qu'elle se calme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son odeur, de remarquer la douceur de sa nuque, de se délecter de la chaleur irradiant de son corps. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et posa son menton sur sa tête. La main qu'il avait posé sur sa nuque se fit plus caressante, Ambre frissonna et se détendit un peu plus, cherchant malgré elle le contact de l'autre. Elle sentait les tremblements diminuer et une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une grande main blanche tenir une fiole de potion. Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'avala et de grandes vagues de calme l'apaisèrent. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'une potion de Sommeil sans rêves pour s'endormir, bercée par son cocon de chaleur et de caresses.

* * *

Ambre papillonna des yeux et se pelotonna dans la chaude couverture qui la recouvrait. Fronçant les sourcils elle se demanda où elle était et d'où sortait cette couverture, et ce coussin, et ce…elle arrête de respirer quand elle se remémora la bibliothèque, la panique et les cachots. Elle releva les yeux et soupira lorsqu'elle reconnu son professeur. Elle l'observa couper méticuleusement ses ingrédients, puis les intégrer délicatement à la potion avant de la brasser. Elle entendit un ronronnement et vit un chat blanc couché à ses côtés là dévisager de ses yeux bleus. Elle vit alors une grande main s'abattre sur la tête de Sinh qui se mit à ronronner de plus belle, appuyant sa tête sur la paume de la main pour quémander des caresses. Sentant une main se poser sur son front elle croisa le regard de Severus et détourna les yeux aussitôt, sentant la honte l'envahir.

« Tu es dans mon laboratoire, je t'ai donné une potion calmante et tu t'es endormie, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je suis juste là, en train de confectionner une potion…tu n'as pas à avoir honte…il n'y a que moi ici et Sinh, tu peux te rendormir si tu veux » lui murmura-t-il en effaçant la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue.

Un sanglot traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et un flot de larmes éclata. Severus, inquiet et dépassé, essayait de les essuyer et de la rassurer. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et essaya de se calmer. Les cercles qu'il faisait sur son dos la détendirent. Elle enfoui un peu plus son visage dans son cou.

« Tellement faible…stupide… » murmura-t-elle.

« Ambre, tu n'es ni faible, ni stupide, si c'était le cas tu ne serai pas ici avec moi » répondit Severus.

« Je…comprends pas…cette impression… »

« Quelle impression ? »

« Ne jamais être seule »

« Mais tu n'es pas seule ici… »

« Je ne suis pas stupide!enfin…c'est juste…quand je suis seule, la nuit, où comme tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque je… »

«… »

« J'ai cette impression de ne pas vraiment être seule, comme…comme si quelqu'un fixait son regard sur moi, un regard possessif, dérangeant…je… »

Severus se revit au salon lors du petit-déjeuner, ce sentiment bizarre qui lui avait mis les sens aux aguets…il fronça les sourcils et se détacha d'elle. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui effleura le visage.

« Avais-tu déjà ce ressenti à Poudlard ? »

« Je…je ne crois pas, à l'école je…j'ai eu du mal à dormir, enfin plus qu'avant en tout cas… »

« Cauchemars ? » murmura-t-il en la fixant.

Elle acquiesça en essayant de ne pas détourner les yeux. Il baissa la tête et regarda ailleurs, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Alors ça a commencé aujourd'hui ? »

« Ce matin oui…et puis tout à l'heure…je suis désolée je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'a pas dérangé, et puis Sinh adore avoir de la visite, regarde il se pavane devant toi ! »

Ambre regarda le chat qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle sourit et l'attira à elle pour lui faire un bisou sur le nez. Le chat miaula et se mit à ronronner le plus fort possible. Elle le posa sur sa poitrine et le caressa en souriant. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur ses cheveux et releva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'était relevé et se lavait les mains.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un poil de chat se glisse dans ma potion » répondit-il à sa question muette en s'essuyant les mains sur une petite serviette verte.

Ambre s'enfonça dans le moelleux canapé et se coucha sur le côté. Elle glissa Sinh à ses côtés pour continuer à le caresser. Puis elle observa son professeur s'affairer à ses potions, sa robe virevoltant quand il passait de sa réserve à son plan de travail, ses mains voguant avec dextérité des ingrédients aux chaudrons.

Elle se laissa envahir par le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit, aidée de la chaleur de Sinh et de la rassurante présence de l'homme.

* * *

Voili-voilou!!

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu!je vais essayer de m'atteler au prochain chapitre pendant les vacances!mais bon avec les oraux, exposés, dossiers et partiels c'est pas gagné!!

A la prochaine!!


End file.
